


Always

by lovelydesire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelydesire/pseuds/lovelydesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one time Stiles walked out on Derek, and the five times Derek wouldn't let him leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this fic is entirely inspired by Saliva's song Always. I highly suggest giving it a listen before - or during - reading this. While I've been reading Sterek religiously for at least three years now, this is my first ever fanfic, so I'm sorry if it's not great or anything.

Derek sat on his couch staring at the door of his loft. His ears easily heard the footsteps continue pacing back and forth in front of it like they’d been doing for almost half an hour now. He forced himself to stay seated, even as his wolf paced inside him, mirroring the actions of the human on the other side of the door. It didn’t want the metal separating them anymore, wanted him to get up and throw open the door, dragging Stiles inside.

It took an effort to push the wolf back down, but he did it. Just like he always had. Derek would wait for Stiles to come to him. This was the third night that week that the teenager had shown up outside his loft just to eventually retreat without a word. The werewolf hoped tonight he would finally go through with whatever it was he kept coming here for.  
It had been three months since the Nogitsune had almost torn apart his pack. They all still felt the hole Allison had left in their group. Her funeral had been one of the hardest days of his adult life. Derek was still surprised at how much he had grown attached to the Argent – he hadn’t even realized it until she wasn’t there anymore.

But while the rest of the mishmash array of his new family had all started to heal and move on, the only thing Stiles seemed to be getting better at was lying about how he felt. Derek knew every one of Stiles’ friends could smell the change in him, but Derek was convinced that he could sense it more. The werewolf had always hyper-aware of the younger human.

He watched the metal door open surprisingly hard.

“I wondered if you’d come in this time.”

Stiles had a surprised look on his face before he covered it behind a stone mask. Derek could have told him that he absolutely reeked of the feelings that he was trying to hide: embarrassment, anger, fear, and lying under it all was the unmistakable scent of lust.

Derek wasn’t prepared when Stiles launched himself across the room at him, straddling his lap as he crashed their lips together in a punishing kiss. In that moment, all of the reasons why this shouldn’t happen ran through his head. He was eight years older than Stiles – who still wasn’t of legal age yet, Stiles was going through an incredibly hard time right now and probably shouldn’t be making any life-altering choices at the moment, and he was pretty sure that the human had entered into a relationship with his were-coyote cousin.

Stiles was becoming increasingly frustrated with Derek’s lack of response and dug his nails into the back of Derek’s neck. Pulling away, the werewolf looked into the teen’s eyes.

“Stiles.” Ignoring him completely, Stiles kissed him just as fiercely as the first time, biting harshly at his lower lip. The animalistic action combined with the other male grinding down into his lap caused Derek to become incredibly hard. His hands moved to Stiles’ waist as he pressed up into him with a groan, all of the reasons why they shouldn’t do this flying out of his head in an instant.

As Stiles let out a heated moan, Derek released his lips, finding his jaw and nipping his way down the milky flesh. He’d spent so long wondering what it felt like to have his face buried there. His wolf had never been as happy as it was right now, growling at finally having what it had wanted for so long. Derek resolutely ignored the way it purred _Mine_ through his head.

“I want you to split me open. Make me ache so deep. I need to be punished.” Stiles breathed the words out as he ground down into Derek more firmly, arching his neck to give Derek more room to continue. Except the werewolf had immediately tensed at his words. There was something incredibly hot about Stiles talking dirty to him, but it was the underlying scent of anger and sadness that accompanied the words that told Derek that there was more to the words than that.

“Stiles.” There was absolutely no reaction from the human, he was acting like what he had said was completely normal and tried to kiss him again.

“Stiles. Stop.” Derek flashed his alpha eyes and Stiles flew off his lap, throwing the first thing he saw straight at Derek’s face before flying out of the loft, not bothering to close the door behind him.


End file.
